forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild elf
| type = Fey humanoid | subtype = Elf }} Wild elves (or green elves) are a feral, stealthy subrace of the elven species that have become more and more reclusive over the years. As of 1374 DR, they are an extremely insular race who remain close to nature. They have a heavier build and darker skin than other elf subraces despite having a similar average height. Appearance Wild elves have darker skin than other elven subraces and possess a heavier build. An average male is 5'8" (173cm) in height and weighs 150lbs (68kg), while an average female is 5'3" (160cm) and 130lbs (60kg). Their hair can be anything from black to light brown, and it grays and turns to white with old age. They prefer to wear as little clothing as possible and choose instead to adorn themselves with other decorations like tattoos, feathers or body paint. They can make and wear complicated and intricate beadwork. Habitat Wild elves almost exclusively inhabit forested areas. They can be found in the Forest of Amtar, Chessenta, the Chondalwood, Chult and the Shaar. Some tribes live in small villages of huts, and others live a nomadic lifestyle. It is common to find entirely male or entirely female tribes. Some wood elf tribes construct villages at the tops of trees, using considerable engineering skill. Society Wild elves live in a tribal society without many of the advances available to the other elves. They rarely craft their own magical weapons and have lost the ability to use powerful magic. They do retain the ceremonies and feasts often found in other elven cultures. These are occasions of joy with singing and dancing. Hunts are occasions where each member of the tribe has his or her own particular place. Sometimes these are held on their own, and sometimes they are held as part of a larger event. Although it is common for wild elves to speak a number of languages, it is rare to find one who is literate. Magic does not play as large a part in wild elf society as it once did (see history below). Literacy is also not important to wild elves. For these reasons, wizards are uncommon. Druids (those who use nature's magic) and sorcerers (those who have an innate magical ability) are much more common. Wild elf druids typically use more words, gestures and material components in their spellcasting than other races. Weapons in wild elf society tend to be those than can be created without the need for metal, a resource that is not naturally available without refinement. Bows and spears or halfspears are common weapons, as are clubs, daggers and knives made from bone. Some prefer to wear hide armor but most are content to use their agility as defence. Wild elves often keep animals like wolves and birds of prey in their tribes as guardians. These animals might be dire creatures. Outlook The wild elves are untrusting of outsiders. They will capture anyone they feel poses a threat to them or their habitat, but prefer to magically alter their memories and set them free rather than kill them. Culture Wild elves strongly prefer art such as music and poetry to physical works of art like painting or sculpture. To a wild elf, the joy of art comes from its creation and the spontaneous act. It is distasteful to a wild elf to write down a piece of music or a work of literature because it would go against the ever-changing nature of the world. Wild elves believe that each member of their race has a spirit animal. These animals are believed to provide spiritual guidance and protection. Young wild elves must discover their own spirit animal by attending a ritual involving spending hours in an enclosed area filled with burning herbs. During this time, he or she is expected to have a vision of the spirit animal that will accompany him or her for the rest of his or her life. Religion Wild elves worship the Seldarine, and in particular, Rillifane Rallathil. Their style of worship is very informal and they do not gather to conduct this in an organised way. History Exploration and settlement When elves first arrived on Toril, the green elves (as wild elves were then known), the lythari and the avariels were the explorers. The green elves were by far the most successful at establishing themselves and exploring new areas, creating several territories that eventually each became the nations of Eiellûr, Keltormir, Syòpiir and Thearnytaar. All of these nations were consumed by the Crown Wars between around -12000 DR and -9000 DR, and the green elves never created further nations or cities. The Wandering After the fall of their nations, the green elves entered a period they call "the Wandering" where they had no permanent places to settle and began to withdraw further and further into the depths of the forests and mountains. The majority of wild elves did not participate in the Retreat to Evermeet, instead using isolation as a survival technique, but forsaking many of their traditional elven skills of high magic. Game History Under 1st and 2nd editions, wild elves and wood elves were considered to be one subrace with different names. Wild elf was considered somewhat derogatory, much like calling a moon elf "grey elf." In the 2nd edition accessory Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves (p.19), the terms "sylvan elf", "forest elf", "green elf" and "Sy'Tel'Quessir" were all synonymous with "wild elf." References Category:Wild elves